1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a print control apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and a method of controlling the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a print control apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming system that provides a function of indicating status information of the image forming apparatus, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recently years, the prevalence of image forming apparatuses has been increased. When a printing job is performed through a terminal apparatus that can be connected to the image forming apparatus, a technology that transmits job status information of the image forming apparatus to the terminal apparatus, and thus displays this job status to a user, is already widely known.
For example, if the image forming apparatus is a printer, after a personal computer (PC) is connected to the printer and transmits printing data to the printer, the printer performs a printing job based on the printing data. At this time, the personal computer performs spooling of the printing data through a spooler, and thus sends the spooled printing data to the printer. Even after the spooling of the printing data from the personal computer to the printer is completed, in most cases, the printer does not complete the printing job based on the printing data. In other words, the printer cannot complete the printing job until after transmission of the printing data from the personal computer to the printer is completed.
However, more recently, due to improvements in personal computer and memory technologies, time difference between spooling of the printing data to the printer and printing job completion of the printer is being improved. At this time, depending on operating systems of the personal computers, there is a case that only in a status that the printing data is being loaded in the spooler, the status information of the printer can be identified.
For example, when the personal computer completes spooling of 100 pages of a document to the printer, but the printer completes printing only 10 pages of the document, if the printer performs a printing job for the remaining 90 pages of the document after the operating system of the personal computer completes the spooling operation, the operating system cannot identify an operation status of the printer. As a result, if the operating system of the personal computer cannot identify the status information of the printer, the operating system of the personal computer cannot feedback the status information of the printer to a user.